


I need so much to make you happy

by PamelaFizler



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, One Shot, Second Time, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamelaFizler/pseuds/PamelaFizler
Summary: Strike and Robin spend a special night together, but things end up not going as planned the next day. Strike then calls Nick to ask for advice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlight_swicts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_swicts/gifts).

> This fanfic was written in portuguese and I translated it, I hope the translation is good enough. If you like it, please tell me :)
> 
> Thanks to my friend moonlight_swicts, who helped me when I was writing and when I translated it.

"The reason of my peace so divided,

I don't even know who I like more, if it´s you or me. "

Como vai você – Roberto Carlos 

Strike was on the phone, he walked from side to side in his little room. He was feeling a strong headache and his thought was about Robin. A deep sadness was lodged in his chest. 

“So, I brought breakfast to her in bed,” he told slowly, trying to sound coherent. 

“What did you do afterwards?” Nick asked, and Strike could feel the anxiety of his friend on the other side of the line. 

“I told her that I think it wouldn’t work, I said that we're not meant to be together, that I'm not enough to her. I talked about how our feelings can change tomorrow, and so we would spoil our friendship.”

“Fuck Oggy, did you minimize your feelings for her like that?”

Cormoran could hear some irritation on Nick's voice.

“Yes, she had to believe something I was saying, I couldn't handle it.”

“Why did you do that? What are you so afraid of?”

“Everything! I can't just think that my life will be perfect just because Robin likes me, because she feels the same than me. I can't put that responsibility on her, or in me, that we need to make each other happy.”

“Mate, I can’t get it, what are you saying?” asked Nick.

“Me and her, it was perfect.” Strike felt a lump in his throat, a lump caused by fear, but continued to speak. “It's a lot of responsibility, besides we have the work involved, which will eventually spoil everything. Did you understand? Today I basically pushed away the woman I love, because I don't think she needs me, she deserves someone better. I'm just a man who might be mistaken thinking that loving her is enough, that it's what she needs.

“Are you taking the responsibility of guessing what she needs?”

“Actually, I think I just want her to be happy, even if we're not a couple. You know, Nick, when she split up, it became the highest point of my happiness, I just wanted her free. It wasn't because I thought after her divorce we'd be together soon.”

“That was simply because you knew she was choosing a better path to her life. Also because you wanted to be with her, it's no use denying it. Besides, do you think she got out happier after what you said?” Nick realized that the conversation had reached a necessary point. 

“No, I don't think so”, Strike admitted.

He remembered, with sadness, Robin leaving virtually untouched the breakfast he had brought. Saying that she wouldn't stay if he thought they wouldn't be enough for each other, if he was telling lies just to keep her away. She despised Strike’s idea that she deserved someone better. After that she got out very angry, and worst of all, she was hurt. 

“Did you hear me?” Nick asked.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said you got it all wrong mate.”

“What do you mean?”

“You just want her to be happy. If she wants you, as it seems, you can't keep her away on the pretext that she deserves someone better, that's not how things work.”

“What if I'm right? What if I can't make her happy? It may be a mistake start thinking I deserve her, as my partner in life and on the job. What if today I decide to believe everything's going to work out, but then in the next week end up ruining everything?”

“You got it wrong”, repeated the other. “Not always during a relationship you will have a bed of roses. Not a single relationship is perfect, there's always going to be issues, you get it?”

“And what do I do if there's too much trouble?” Strike asked, trying to remember every word Nick was saying.

“You go around them, with time we learn how to do that. But you have to remember to control your feelings Oggy, you can't let them take the lead and leave you insecure”, Nick said. “What you need to know is: you love her, so there's a way. What you can't do is ask her to go away because you are afraid of not be enough. Doing that is not right."

“But I have this fear.”

“Look, when is true love, it's like that, deep down we don't think we're enough, we think that we should do beyond what we're already doing. Don’t you think I have that fear? I love Ilsa so much, but nothing is perfect”, he signed on the other side of the line. “I can't take the responsibility of bring only happiness to her life, or be her only happiness, and I can't even ask her to be my only happiness. Maturity in a relationship goes beyond that, do you understand me?”

“I think you're right. Ilsa's lucky.”

“We are lucky. You and Robin are too, what you've built is special, don't let it end up like that. You will find your balance, things will settle with time, but you have to believe it.”

“Thanks, Nick. I need to hang up now.”

“I can imagine, good luck”, his friend wished, with a smile that the detective couldn't see in his little room. 

“Thanks” Strike repeated and hung up.

...

"Come, the thirst to love you makes me better

I want wake next to you

I need so much to make myself happy. "

Como vai você – Roberto Carlos 

Strike was ready to go out, after twenty minutes of that conversation with Nick on the phone. His friend was right to say that he couldn't keep Robin away because he was afraid of not being enough to her. She deserved more, she deserved his commitment. Strike felt he was able to go further because of her, felt himself able to surrender to feelings he has denied for a long time. The truth, he wanted Robin, more and more. Every day he felt more willing to risk what was necessary to be close to her, to have her on his arms and make her happy.

He could not diminish the feeling, the will to be with her, and could not go back to a time when they were just friends and colleagues. Everything he and Robin had lived together until now, including sex, represented more to Strike than most things. It represented so much that he could not express well in words, but he could demonstrate. Figure out a way, like Nick suggested.

The detective came out the door of his little flat with a decision. If Robin really wanted him, if she really thought he was worthy to be in a relationship with, then he could begin to believe them both could be together. However, before that he needed to apologize. He hoped she'd understand. He wanted to embrace her and explain that he cared about her feelings, that he loved her. 

When he went down the stairs and stopped in front of the office door he realized that the light was on. Then he saw that Robin hadn't gone. With his heart pounding and a deep breathing he opened the door.

The moment she heard him come in Robin raised her head. She was sitting on her desk reading some notes she had made the day before. Strike looked at her for a few seconds, delighted by the glow that the late morning sun brought to her features.

“Are you working?”, he asked. Then he closed the door and leaned against it, nervousness began to form a lump in his throat. 

“I'm trying”, she replied. “I thought I'd better go home, but I felt more comfortable staying here doing something useful. 

“I should have guessed”, he said, staring at her with admiration. “But I thought you were gone, I was going to find you.” 

“Well, you found me, didn't you?” Robin asked, firmly holding his gaze upon her.

He take a few steps and stopped in front of her desk. 

“I want to talk, I need you to...”

“No” she replied firmly.

He looked at her confused.

“No, if what you want is to convince me to give up now, convince me that I'm wrong to want you. No, if you're going to lie to me, create a thousand excuses to tell me that our feelings are wrong”, she started talking and Strike realized her voice was trembling. “I've waited too long Cormoran, I told you I'm not going to pretend.”

“No, I didn't come to say you're wrong. I came to apologize. Do you forgive me, Robin?”

He asked with a slight smile, grabbing her hands that were on the table. 

“Is that a trick? Aren't you going to try to convince me that I deserve someone better?”

He shook his head, without needing to say anything, and she heaved a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, because it would never work out", she laughed softly.

Strike took her right hand to his lips and kissed it gently, then asked: 

“Is that what you really want? Do you really believe in us, do you believe in me?”

“I believe, even more after everything we've lived yesterday. But do you believe it too?”

“I believe in you, I believe in how I feel about you and that yesterday was just the beginning of our story,” he smiled at her. 

“I forgive you, but only if you promise me that you will never make me leave again because you are insecure.”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Great”, she ran her hand affectionately over his face, on his stubble. 

“Can you go around this desk now?” he asked nicely. 

She went around the desk and was almost hugging him when he put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from coming closer, and said: 

“Before you go into this hug you need to know that there's no turning back, I won't go backwards.”

“That's all I needed to hear...” a single tear rolled through her face.

“Let me make you happy?” he heard Robin whisper as he wrapped her on his arms.

Then they were embraced, their skin began to tingling, the bodies reminiscing the contact of the previous night. A fitting that seemed not to have started in this life, but seemed from past lives. When their lips meet, it was finally to end the loneliness they felt when she left his room some time ago. 

Her tongue found his and he put his hand in the back of her head, bringing her in as close as possible. She put a hand on his butt pulling him closer. Before they realized Robin was pressed against the desk of the office. Then she pushed away the laptop and the papers to the corner and climbed on the desk, wrapping her legs jn Cormoran's waist.

“Robin...”

His voice came out hoarse with desire as he kissed her neck. 

“Cormoran...”

There was an urgency in her voice that he needed to answer, and his body was beginning to respond to her touch. He put his hand in the hem of the thin shirt she was wearing and pulled it through her head, throwing the piece to the floor. On his thirst to touch the soft and firm skin of her breasts Cormoran quickly freed her from the black and lace bra. She sighed softly feeling his touch. Robin put her hand on his his belt and opened it. So they looked at each other with mutual admiration and desire. 

“Robin, we're in the office”, he retracted a little remembering where they were. 

“I don't care. It's Sunday, no one comes here,” she said, breathing hard.

He explored her lips with increasing desire, kissing her fast and then slowly, and caressing her body. Before the night they spent together Robin had never felt so free and comfortable in bed. Strike had never felt himself so intensely loved and desired. The will between them was evident, both seeking to give pleasure and happiness to the partner. Hearts racing, they reach for each other as if before the encounter they were lost. The bodies already knew each other, but there was much more to be explored. 

“I missed you... Seems like it has been ages”, he whispered in her ear.

“I missed you too. Very much.” she opened a wicked smile and brought his mouth for one more kiss. 

The unspoken things, the past and the worries would not affect them at the moment, nor for a long time. With hope that love would make them better, they both surrendered emotionally and physically. They surrendered once more, with the same intensity and passion as before. However, now there was a promise that they would have a future together. 


	2. Preciso tanto te fazer feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike e Robin passam uma noite especial juntos, mas as coisas acabam não saindo como o planejado no dia seguinte. Strike então liga para Nick para pedir conselhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a minha amiga moonlight_swicts, por ter me ajudado com o texto enquanto eu escrevia e traduzia pra inglês.
> 
> Espero que gostem, digam o que acharam :)
> 
> *A tradução em inglês está no capítulo um

“Razão da minha paz tão dividida,   
Nem sei se gosto mais de mim ou de você.”

Como vai você - Roberto Carlos

Strike estava ao telefone, e andava de um lado para o outro em sua pequena sala. Sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e pensava em Robin. Uma tristeza profunda se alojara em seu peito. 

\- Então, eu trouxe o café da manhã pra ela na cama – ele contava a história pausadamente, se esforçando para parecer coerente. 

\- E o que você fez depois? – Nick perguntou e Strike podia sentir a ansiedade do amigo do outro lado da linha. 

\- Eu disse pra ela que achava que não ia dar certo, disse que a gente não foi feito pra ficar junto, que eu não sou suficiente pra ela. Que amanhã os sentimentos podem mudar e com isso a gente iria estragar a nossa amizade.

\- Porra Oggy, você minimizou o que sente por ela desse jeito? 

Cormoran ouviu a irritação na voz de Nick.

\- Sim, eu precisava que ela acreditasse em alguma coisa, eu não ia aguentar. 

\- Porque você fez isso? Do que tem tanto medo?

\- De tudo! Eu não posso simplesmente achar que a minha vida vai ser perfeita só porque Robin corresponde aos meus sentimentos. Eu não posso colocar essa responsabilidade nela, ou em mim, de fazermos um ao outro feliz. 

\- Cara eu não to entendendo nada – admitiu Nick.

\- Eu e ela, foi perfeito. – Strike sentiu um aperto forte na garganta, daqueles que o medo causa, mas continuou a falar. – Mas é muita responsabilidade, e além disso tem o trabalho envolvido, o que eventualmente vai estragar tudo. Entende? Hoje eu basicamente dispensei a mulher que eu amo, porque não acho que sou eu de quem ela precisa, ela merece algo melhor. Eu sou só um cara que posso estar me enganando ao pensar que ama-la é o suficiente, que isso é o que ela precisa.

\- E você está tomando pra si a responsabilidade de adivinhar o que ela precisa?

\- Na verdade acho que eu só quero que ela seja feliz, mesmo que a gente não seja um casal. Sabe Nick, quando ela se separou isso se tornou o ponto mais alto da minha felicidade, eu só a queria livre. Não era porque eu pensava que depois do divórcio a gente ficaria junto logo. 

\- Isso foi simplesmente porque você sabia que ela estava escolhendo um caminho melhor pra vida dela. Também porque você queria ficar com ela, não adianta negar. Além disso, você acha que ela saiu dai mais feliz? – Nick percebeu que a conversa tinha chegado ao ponto necessário.

\- Não, eu acho que não – admitiu Strike. 

Ele se lembrou com pesar de Robin deixando praticamente intocado o café da manhã que ele havia trago. Dizendo que ela não ficaria se ele achava que eles não seriam suficientes um para o outro, se ele estava contando mentiras apenas para afasta-la naquele momento. Ela desprezou a ideia que Strike tinha de que ela merecia algo melhor. Depois disso foi embora muito irritada, e o pior de tudo, magoada. 

\- Está me ouvindo? – perguntou Nick.

\- Desculpe, o que você disse?

\- Disse que você entendeu tudo errado amigo.

\- Como assim?

\- Você simplesmente quer que ela seja feliz. Se ela quiser você, como parece querer, você não pode afasta-la com o pretexto de que ela merece algo melhor, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. 

\- E se eu estiver certo? Se eu não conseguir faze-la feliz? Pode ser um erro meu começar a achar que a mereço, como minha parceira na vida e no trabalho. E se hoje eu decidir acreditar que tudo vai dar certo, mas logo na semana que vem estragar tudo? 

\- Você entendeu errado – repetiu o outro. – Nem sempre durante o relacionamento tudo vão ser flores. Nenhum relacionamento é perfeito, sempre vai haver algum problema, sabe? 

\- E o que eu faço se surgirem problemas demais? - Strike perguntou, tentando armazenar cada palavra do que Nick dizia. 

\- Você vai contornando eles, com o tempo a gente vai aprendendo a fazer isso. Só que você tem que lembrar de controlar os sentimentos Oggy, não pode deixar eles tomarem a frente e te deixarem inseguro – Nick disse. – O que você precisa saber é: se você a ama, há um jeito. O que você não pode é mandar ela embora porque está com medo de você não ser o bastante. Fazer isso não está certo.

\- Mas eu tenho esse medo.

\- Olha, quando a gente ama de verdade é assim mesmo, no fundo achamos que não somos o suficiente, que devíamos fazer além daquilo que já estamos fazendo. Você acha que eu não sinto esse medo? Eu amo demais a Ilsa, só que nem tudo é perfeito. – ele suspirou do outro lado da linha. – Não posso simplesmente pegar só pra mim a responsabilidade de faze-la feliz, de ser a única felicidade dela, nem posso pedir que ela seja a minha única felicidade. Maturidade em um relacionamento vai além disso, está me entendendo? 

\- Acho que sim, acho que você está certo. A Ilsa tem sorte.

\- Eu e ela temos sorte. Você e Robin também têm, o que vocês já construíram é especial, não deixa isso acabar assim. Você vai encontrar seu equilíbrio, as coisas com o tempo vão se ajeitando, mas você tem que acreditar nisso. 

\- Obrigado Nick, obrigado mesmo. Eu preciso desligar agora.

\- Eu imagino que sim, boa sorte – o amigo desejou, exibindo um sorriso que o detetive em sua pequena sala não pode ver. 

\- Obrigado – Strike repetiu e desligou.

...

“Vem, que a sede de te amar me faz melhor

Eu quero amanhecer ao seu redor

Preciso tanto me fazer feliz.”

Como vai você - Roberto Carlos

Strike estava pronto para sair, depois de vinte minutos da conversa por telefone com Nick. O amigo estava certo ao dizer que ele não podia afastar Robin porque tinha medo de não ser o suficiente. Ela merecia que ele se esforçasse mais. Por ela, Strike se sentia capaz de ir mais longe, se sentia capaz de se entregar a sentimentos que havia renegado por muito tempo. A verdade é que ele desejava Robin cada vez mais. A cada dia ele se sentia mais disposto a arriscar o que fosse necessário para estar próximo dela, para tê-la em seus braços e fazê-la tão feliz quanto possível. 

Ele não poderia diminuir a vontade de estar com ela, não poderia voltar a um tempo em que eram apenas amigos e parceiros de trabalho. Tudo o que ele e Robin haviam vivido juntos até ali, incluindo o sexo, representava mais para Strike do que a maioria das coisas. Representava tanto que ele não conseguiria expressar bem em palavras, mas ele poderia demonstrar. Descobrir um jeito, como havia sugerido Nick.

O detetive saiu pela porta do seu pequeno flat com uma decisão tomada. Se Robin realmente o quisesse, se realmente o achava digno de um relacionamento sério, então ele poderia passar a acreditar nos dois, em estarem juntos. No entanto, antes disso ele precisava se desculpar. Ele tinha esperanças de que ela entendesse. Tinha esperança de abraça-la e explicar que ele se importava, que ele a amava. 

Quando ele desceu as escadas e parou em frente a porta do escritório percebeu que a luz estava acesa. Viu então que Robin não havia ido embora. Com o coração acelerado e respirando fundo ele abriu a porta.

Robin levantou a cabeça no momento em que o ouviu entrar. Ela estava sentada a mesa lendo umas anotações feitas no dia anterior. Strike a olhou por alguns segundos, admirado com o brilho que o sol do fim da manhã trouxe as feições dela.

\- Está trabalhando? – perguntou ele. Então fechou a porta e se apoiou nela, sentia um nervosismo que começava a formar um nó em sua garganta.

\- Estou tentando – ela respondeu. – Eu pensei em ir pra casa, mas me senti mais confortável em ficar aqui fazendo algo útil. 

\- Eu devia ter imaginado – ele disse, a encarando com admiração. – Mas achei que você tinha ido embora, eu estava indo te encontrar. 

\- Bom, você encontrou, não é? – Robin perguntou, sustentando firmemente o olhar dele sobre ela.

Ele avançou alguns passos e parou em frente a mesa dela. 

\- Eu quero conversar, eu preciso que... 

\- Não - ela o cortou categoricamente.

Ele a olhou confuso.

\- Não, se o que você quer é me convencer a desistir agora, me convencer de que eu estou errada em querer você. Não, se for mentir pra mim, inventar mil desculpas para me dizer que nossos sentimentos estão errados – ela começou a falar e Strike percebeu que a voz dela estava embargada. – Eu esperei demais Cormoran, eu já disse que não vou ficar fingindo.

\- Não, eu não vim dizer que você está errada. Quem agiu errado fui eu, vim me desculpar. Você me perdoa Robin?

Ele perguntou com um leve sorriso, pegando as mãos dela que estavam sobre a mesa. 

\- Isso é um truque? Não vai tentar me convencer de que eu mereço algo melhor?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sem precisar dizer nada, e ela soltou um suspiro de alívio. 

\- Obrigada, porque isso nunca daria certo – ela riu baixinho.

Strike levou a mão direita dela até os lábios e a beijou com delicadeza, depois perguntou: 

\- É isso que você realmente quer? Acredita mesmo em nós, acredita em mim? 

\- Acredito, e muito mais depois de tudo que a gente viveu ontem. Mas e você, acredita também?

\- Acredito em você, acredito no que eu sinto por você e que ontem foi só o começo da nossa história – ele sorriu para ela. 

\- Eu te perdôo, mas só se você me prometer que nunca mais vai me fazer ir embora por estar inseguro. 

\- Sim, eu prometo. 

\- Ótimo – ela passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dele, na barba por fazer. 

\- Você pode dar a volta nessa mesa agora? – ele pediu gentilmente. 

Ela deu a volta na mesa e já ia abraça-lo quando ele botou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, impedindo que ela chegasse mais perto, e disse: 

\- Antes de entrar nesse abraço você precisa saber que não tem mais volta, não vou mais retroceder.

\- Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir… - uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto dela.

\- Me deixa te fazer feliz? - ele ouviu Robin sussurrar enquanto a envolvia em seus braços.

Então encaixados em um abraço, a pele dos dois começou a formigar, os corpos relembrando o contato da noite anterior. Um encaixe que parecia não ter se iniciado nessa vida, mas em vidas passadas. Quando os lábios se encontram foi para por fim a solidão que sentiram quando ela deixou o quarto dele algum tempo atrás. 

A língua dela encontrou a dele e ele colocou a mão na nuca dela, a trazendo para o mais perto possível. Ela segurou a bunda dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Antes de os dois perceberem Robin já estava pressionada contra a mesa do escritório. Ela então afastou apressada o notebook e os papéis para o canto e subiu na mesa, envolvendo as pernas na cintura de Cormoran.

\- Robin... 

A voz dele saiu rouca de desejo enquanto beijava o pescoço dela. 

\- Cormoran... 

Havia uma urgência na voz dela que ele precisava atender, e o corpo dele já começava a responder a ela. Ele botou a mão na bainha da camisa fina que ela vestia e a puxou pela cabeça, jogando a peça no chão. Em sua sede de tocar a pele macia e firme dos seios dela Cormoran a livrou rapidamente do sutiã preto e rendado. Ela suspirou suavemente sentindo o toque dele. Robin botou a mão no cinto da calça dele e o abriu. Os dois então se olharam com admiração mútua e desejo. 

\- Robin, estamos no escritório – ele se retraiu um pouco ao lembrar. 

\- Eu não me importo. É domingo, ninguém vem aqui – ela disse com a respiração acelerada.

Ele explorou os lábios dela com desejo crescente, acelerando e desacelerando o beijo, e acariciando o corpo dela. Antes da noite que passaram juntos Robin nunca havia se sentido tão livre e confortável na cama. Strike nunca havia se sentido amado e desejado de forma tão intensa antes. A vontade dos dois era evidente, ambos procurando dar prazer e felicidade ao parceiro. Com os corações acelerados eles se agarravam um ao outro como se antes do encontro estivessem perdidos. Os corpos já se conheciam, mas havia muito mais a ser explorado. 

\- Senti a sua falta... parece que faz uma eternidade - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

\- Também senti sua falta. Muito - ela abriu um sorriso malicioso e trouxe a boca dele para mais um beijo. 

As coisas não ditas, o passado e as preocupações não os afetariam naquele momento, nem durante um bom tempo. Com a esperança de que o amor os tornaria melhores, ambos se entregaram física e emocionante. Se entregaram mais uma vez, com a mesma intensidade e paixão de antes. No entanto, agora havia a promessa de que teriam um futuro juntos. 

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics I used is from a Brazilian singer, Roberto Carlos.
> 
> It's one shot, in the second chapter I will post the portuguese version.
> 
> *Versão em português no segundo capítulo


End file.
